


Teachings

by Miezilesca



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, How Do I Tag, I don’t even find tags because there is no plot, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-24 01:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16170356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miezilesca/pseuds/Miezilesca
Summary: Starting anew after returning is not easy, just as Sasuke figured. More so, as there are still so many unspoken things left.





	Teachings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlmostHuman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmostHuman/gifts).



> It has been rather quiet here for some time. I wasn’t able to write a single sentence for quite a while, neither in english, nor in my native language. I sat down day after day, but whatever I typed I deleted moments later in frustration. My dear friend and beta watched this behaviour for over half a year now and finally decided it had to stop. So she made a wish for her birthday, that I’ll write her a little smut story in whatever fandom I want, with whatever shipping I love. Well… who am I to deny filthy smu-... ahem… I mean, who am I to deny birthday wishes?
> 
> I started with a Scandalshipping in Yu-gi-oh, switched to a Prideshipping in the same fandom, started all over again with a Victuri shipping in Yuri on Ice, stumbled over Rin and Haru from Free, fought with Asahi and Nishinoya from Haikyuu and finally, finally went back to a shipping that I love since a very long time, but somehow never dared to touch. I’m not entirely happy with my story, I have this nagging feeling that I could have done better, but on the other side I’m just relieved that I was able to finish things again. 
> 
> Here is your birthday present, Dorni. I hope you enjoy this little oneshot with “my” Kakashi and “your” Sasuke. Please feel free to critizise it as you always do. (“Hey, that’s surprisingly not too bad!” “What...?” “That’s a compliment!” “Thank … you?” XD)  
> Happy Birthday and thank you for countless hours of fangirling, friendship and unseemly conversations until the dead of night. Okay. Until 10. ‘Cause I’m old. :D

Konoha was rather quiet at this time of the day. Not too surprising, since the most famous troublemaker was probably still asleep, drooling all over his bedsheets like he used to as a young student. Sasuke closed his eyes and took a deep breath of the cool morning air. He felt strangely … _free_. He sensed the ANBU guarding him of course, he knew there was always one close and at least two of them in near hiding. He also knew, that he was not entirely allowed to roam around just as he liked to. Still, he never felt as free and almost peaceful as now. The hatred was gone. The urge to destroy. His mind and his thoughts were calmer.  
With an almost inaudible sigh, Sasuke glanced over the slowly awakening city to his feet. Konoha seemed different than before. After everything that had happened, he had expected that Konoha would feel small and suffocating, but to his surprise, Sasuke found his new life here to be relaxed, a bit homely even. Well, a lot of time had passed. Things changed. People changed. He changed.  
  
A sudden clash from somewhere in the streets startled him, followed by a loud curse. “Damn this Naruto! When I get my hands on this punk, he’ll be sorry, I swear to God!”  
Well - obviously not _everything_ changed. Sasuke allowed himself a little smile, before he decided that it was time to get ready. He rose, utterly aware of the fact, that the ANBU close to him did too. They always mimicked every one of his movements in perfection, just like living shadows. Sasuke had to admit that he was impressed. The ANBU had always been amazingly talented ninjas, but they seemed to have reached new heights in the use of their techniques. Konoha would be safe for many, many years. It was … not a bad thought.  
  
About an hour later, Sasuke was on his way through the city. The people he met either ignored him or tried hard not to show any signs of fear or distrust. He couldn’t blame them, honestly. And he didn’t care too much either. He had never been a very sociable person and was rather glad to be left alone. As he approached the Hokage Residence, he couldn’t suppress a sigh. He loathed those weekly roll calls, where all he had to do was standing there and answering questions with “Yes.”, “No” and “As you wish.” while Tsunade hovered suspiciously around him. They were testing him and his patience, they wanted to see if he was able to control himself. He understood that. It didn’t make it much more enjoyable, though.   
  
Inside the Hokage Mansion, no-one seemed to really take notice of him. Sasuke spared a few moments to calm and prepare himself for this monotonous, annoying meeting, then he made his way to Tsunades office. The doors were closed - like always. Just as Sasuke was about to knock, he heard the short-spoken “Come in” from inside - like always. Sasuke shook his head and entered. Tsunade was sitting at her desk, going through a hideous amount of paperwork. She seemed busy, but surprisingly calm. “Good morning, Sasuke.” As she started the conversation, she rose from her desk. “Do you know the reason of this meeting?”

 Of course he knew. “No.”

 A slight smile flew over Tsunade's lips. “I guess so.” She picked up a file and flipped through it. “Quite some time has passed since your return to Konoha.”

 It wasn’t a question, so Sasuke didn’t answer.  
  
“We watched you closely throughout the whole time.” She raised her brows as she looked at him and added with a slight sarcastic ringing “You knew that of course.” Sasuke frowned. Of course he knew. There had been more ANBU on his roof than doves every goddamn morning. Talking about obviousness. Tsunade didn’t seem to mind his silence, for she just kept on talking. “You did well, Sasuke. You give me no reason to deny you the end of our probation period. However,” she paused, laying aside the file. “I still feel that it would be better for you to have someone by your side, a … well, how should I say this…?”  
  
“A guard?” He felt tired suddenly. Slightly angry, too, but mostly just tired.  
  
Tsunade smiled. “I’d rather use the word guide. Or teacher maybe. Someone to help you settle in, to become a member of society again. You need to learn to live _with_ the people of Konoha, not _next_ to them.” She cast a quick glance to the clock and nodded. “Since he is always late I told him the meeting had started two hours ago. He should be here any minute now.”  
  
Sasuke froze. No. He must be mistaken. It couldn’t be him, there surely are other Shinobi that made a habit out of being late, maybe it … He sensed him the instant he entered the building; every step, every breath. He didn’t turn around as the door opened. It wasn’t necessary. Sasuke knew who stood behind him: The only man he avoided to meet since the day of his return.  
  
“Good morning Kakashi, late as usual, I see.” Tsunade's voice rang through the room, left Sasuke in a state somewhere between irritation and dismay. Slowly he turned his head, looked over to the man leaning at the door. There he stood, this bored and yet slightly puerile aura around him, just like he used to back then. Nothing had changed. Nothing at all. Sasuke suddenly felt his heart racing.

“Ah you see, I got lost on the way to my inner self and the return took a while.” Even if Kakashi's face was covered by his mask, Sasuke _knew_ he smiled.  
  
There was a little sigh from Tsunade, but aside from that, she ignored Kakashi's excuse. She had obviously heard too many of them. “I already told you, that I want to entrust another student to you.”  
  
Kakashi crossed his arms and nodded slowly “Yes, yes. And I already told you, that I don’t think it’s a good idea. The last time I had…” He stopped suddenly. Realization glimmered in his eyes as he glanced over to Sasuke, for the first time since he entered the room. The smile behind the mask vanished. “No.” His voice sounded sharper than before.  
  
“I won’t take _No_ as an answer, Kakashi.” There was this ringing in Tsunade's voice that everyone knew and feared. Kakashi surely knew it just as well, he just obviously decided to ignore it.  
  
“Well, if you insist. How about a _No, thank you very much_. Is that better?”  
It clearly wasn’t. Tsunade flared up like a bonfire. Not one of those soft, cosy flickers, but one of those napalm burnings, that made no difference in target and collateral damage. Sasuke suddenly knew how a piece of toast felt.  
  
“Watch that attitude, Kakashi! Who do you think you ...” In the middle of her sentence, Tsunade stopped and turned to Sasuke. With visible effort, she forced a smile on her face. “Would you… mind to excuse us for a moment, Sasuke?”  
Like hell he would. And so, without being entirely sure what just had happened, he found himself in the corridor, staring at the closed door in front of him. It was a particularly pretty door. Nice colour. Mahogany, he presumed. But most important: it stood between him and the line of fire.  
  
“It is my job to make the decisions, your job is to follow them! Did I make myself clear?”  
“I’m not suitable to be a teacher! I can fight, I can go on missions, but that’s all. I’m just a Shinobi!”  
“Congratulations you’ve been promoted. Want some confetti?”  
“ … what? No! I decline!”  
“No you won’t!”  
“I will _not_ agree to this, Tsunade! Not … him! Not again”  
“Disagree as much as you want, the decision is final!”  
“But…”  
“Don’t you dare to butt out! This is an order from your Hokage!”  
  
He really didn’t want to hear this. Sasuke took a few steps backwards. He still could hear the loud voices, but at least he couldn’t understand the words anymore. What a nuisance. He didn’t need someone to help him socialise, meaning holding his hand while shoving him around neighbourhood meetings. Especially not _him._ Was that supposed to be another punishment? Some sweet revenge Tsunade felt childishly great about? Sasuke fought down the urge to punch a wall. Vandalism wouldn’t look too good in his file.  
The sound of an opening door made him look up, just to see Kakashi standing there, obviously avoiding eye contact. “12 hours”, the Shinobi mumbled in a strained voice. “Only 12 hours, then I’m out of it.” For a few seconds, there was silence, for Sasuke didn’t answer. Then, Kakashi turned around and walked down the hallway, hands stuffed in his pockets. “Come on kiddo. Stop daydreaming. Heel!”  
  
Sasuke flushed angrily. How did Kakashi dare to talk to him like that? He was Sasuke, last of the Uchiha clan and he would definitely not follow someone like a nicely trained pet. Not over his dead body.

 

***

He did follow him.  
At least that’s what the little nagging voice inside him kept on yelling in hysterical laughter. Sasuke pressed his lips firm. There he stood next to Kakashi, trying to convince himself that _taking a stroll_ through half Konoha and _ending up here accidentally_ was something totally different than following an order.  
  
Kakashi unlocked the door and entered, leaving Sasuke standing awkwardly in the doorframe. For a while, the Shinobi busied himself with ignoring his unwelcome guest and staring out of the window until he collapsed on a simple, grey couch. “Sit. And close the door.”  
  
Sasuke obeyed, not so much because Kakashi was ordering him, but because he was tired of the heavy atmosphere. With a little sigh, he fell down on a worn-looking armchair. “Listen Kakashi, I-”  
  
“No. You listen.” For the first time, Kakashi really raised his head. And for the first time, the gaze of those dark eyes fell directly on Sasuke. “I made a bargain that I will try to be your guide for the next 12 hours. If it doesn’t work out, another Shinobi will take my place. Believe me, _it will not work out_. You don’t want to be here. And I for sure don’t want to have you, Kiddo.”  
  
“Stop calling me Kiddo”, Sasuke snarled, harsher than he intended.  
  
Kakashi snorted. “You might look like an adult now, but that’s about it, Kiddo.”  
  
Just as Sasuke opened his mouth to make an angry and definitely not very polite remark, Kakashi raised his hand. “Hush it. I’m not in the mood for an argument right now.” He suddenly seemed unusually tired and Sasuke fell silent. There was this strange air about Kakashi he couldn’t really grasp, he just had the feeling there was something hidden deep behind this half pretended irritation.  As Kakashi spoke again, he was a bit calmer, but still seemed to talk more to himself than to Sasuke. “Tsunade gave me a To-do list. Tsunade loves To-do lists. No-one leaves Tsunades office without a To-do list.” He shrugged his shoulders. “Anyway. Top priority is a new apartment. Yours was just given to you for the time of your probation period, so you need to move as soon as possible. Second is…” he faltered, thought over something for a moment and shook his head. “Nevermind. One thing after another. First your apartment. You’ll find the broom over there.”  
  
Sasuke blinked. He knew he looked like an idiot, but he was too flabbergasted to care. “The … broom? What am I to do with a broom?”  
  
For the first time since they met, Kakashi smiled. It was one of his old smiles, tender, warm, with a mischievous gleam in his eyes, yet somehow a bit cold and strangely alarming. “If you want an apartment of your own, first prove to me that you’re capable of taking proper care of it. Now if you would excuse me, there is a brand new edition of my beloved novel to read, whereas the floor definitely needs your full attention and housewife expertise.”  
  
Open mouthed, Sasuke watched Kakashi fall back into the sofa cushions, grabbing one of those filthy books he always used to read. This … wasn’t really happening right now. After quite some time, in which Sasuke was so occupied with staring, that he didn’t move, Kakashi lowered his book again. “What is it? Don’t know how to use a broom? You better start right away, you only have twelve hours and with eight ninja dogs the floor tends to get a bit dusty.”  
  
“You…” Sasuke had to clear his throat. “You are kidding, right? Is this one of your stupid _teaching_ lessons like the one time where Naruto and I had to paint a wall to _teach us patience_ , but in reality it was just a way to keep us busy because you had a hangover after getting stone cold drunk with Might Guy the night before?”  
  
“Get to work.” Kakashi snapped and Sasuke fell silent. He had never heard Kakashi snap at someone. He had seen him determined and angry, even furious once, but never grumpy. Sasuke pressed his lips firm as he stood up. All wrong. This was all wrong. How often had he imagined being back, standing right infront of this man he longed and at the same time feared to meet. There were so many things he wanted to say, but so few words to express it. With his head held high, Sasuke crossed the room. As he reached out for the broom, he looked over his shoulder again. He knew Kakashi watched him, even if it seemed like he was lost in this stupid novel of his. But Sasuke felt his gaze on him. He always had.  
  
“Instead of staring you could just help me.” It was spoken, before Sasuke could stop himself.  
  
Kakashi raised his head slowly. “Help _you_?”, he asked and there was a ringing in his voice, that Sasuke didn’t like at all. “Been there, done that, found out it was a mistake. Just do what you’re told, Kiddo, at least once in your life.”    
  
“Excuse me?”  
  
“I have no intention to do so.”  
  
Sasuke frowned. “Okay, so this really is either one of your strange _lessons,_ or you just want to annoy me. I don’t really get it. But it won’t lead us anywhere, we are both stuck in this situation, so maybe we should work together.”  
  
Paper rustled as Kakashi flipped over a page. And another one. And another. “You’re right.”  
  
“That we should work together?”  
  
Kakashi snapped the book shut. “That you really don’t get it.”  
  
Watching his former Sensei standing up in this half bored, half annoyed attitude, Sasuke could feel his anger raising. “Did you have a bad night or what’s with this mood? Whatever it is, get over it, it’s not my fault and…”  
  
“Of course not.” interrupted Kakashi sarcastically “It never is. How stupid of me to criticise you perfect little sunshine.”  
  
Something in Sasuke snapped. Bevor he really knew what he did, he threw the broom aside, cracking it to pieces as he jumped forward. He was fast, like always, but Kakashi was faster. His hands, trying to grab Kakashi's collar got blocked without much effort. Sasuke tensed and started a second, more aggressive try. “What do you want from me? What is it, Kakashi? I made mistakes, for fucks sake, I know that! I apologized, I came back, I did everything Tsunade told me to do! What more should I do?” Another try, another block. Kakashi was so strong, so fast - and so damn angry. With a slight spin he kicked Sasuke in the stomach, sending him stumbling against the living room wall. Sasuke somehow managed to keep his balance and prepare for a countermeasure, but Kakashi reached him in an instant. “It’s always about _you_ , isn’t it, Kiddo?” One strong arm pressed him against the wall, the other raised for a punch. “ _You_ did this, _you_ did that. You, you, you!” Sasuke panted. Kakashi was so close. He could feel the warmth of his body, he could see the wrinkles around his eyes; the sorrowful one’s he never wanted anyone to see, the humorous one’s everyone knew so well and the angry ones, which were so visible right now. Sasuke opened his mouth, yet didn’t speak.  
  
“What about the others, what about those you left behind?” Kakashi's hand shot forward into such an obvious direct attack at Sasukes face, that it was easy to avoid. Kakashi didn’t seem to care. “After all you did, you just returned like nothing had happened!”  
  
Grinding his teeth, Sasuke tried to push Kakashi away. “What did you expect? I apologized, I said I’m sorry, what else do you want, _Sensei_?” One fast punch managed to go through his defences, hitting him painfully hard. Kakashi's eyes were burning; those beautiful, dark eyes, which had always watched him so closely. “Yes. Yes, I was your Sensei. I taught you everything I knew, everything I could give. And how did you repay it? How did you give it back to me? Attacking everyone in your way, trying to kill those who supported you, mocking those who never gave you up! I had to face myself, I had to face my own teachings that went wrong, I had to fight everything I gave to you! And you dare to come back without being man enough to face me, to apologize, to tell me you’ve changed!”  
  
Every word was painful. Anger and embarrassment surged up within him, releasing themselves in a furious outbreak. Sasuke didn’t even know how it happened, but suddenly he broke free, threw himself at Kakashi, pushed him over the backrest of the couch and tackled him down. His fist crashed into the upholstery right next to Kakashi's anger-whitened face, sending dust and foam all over them. “Just shut up! You’re so fucking clueless! You think I didn’t know? You think I still don’t? You’re a goddamn idiot! I never came to apologize, because I didn’t know how! How could I appear in front of you after all I’ve done to you? How could I ask you for forgiveness, you, who always were … who always … were…” He fell forward, his weight leaning on Kakashi's shoulders, pressing him into the cushions. “You, who always were more than just a Sensei to me. Like a big brother, I thought. Like a father figure, I hoped. But it was more. So much more. In all those lonely hours out there you haunted me. I saw you standing in front of me, I heard your voice, again and again, until I would’ve gladly killed you, just to be able to run away from my own feelings! But now I’m here and I ... I want you to forgive me, but don’t know how to ask. I’m sorry Kakashi, I’m so sorry, … I…” His voice broke, the words he wanted to say vanished. His mind went blank the same instant he leaned forward and, with courage born of desperation, pressed his lips onto Kakashi’s.  
  
He could feel the body underneath him stiffening, still, he didn't move. Not yet. Not, when he finally got a taste of what he so long desired. The black mask felt rough and a bit wet due to hot breath breaking against it and Sasuke’s yearning to get rid of it grew too strong to suppress. Slowly, he raised his head, while his fingertips trailed neck, chin and cheeks until they reach the dark fabrics that covered Kakashi's face. Bit by bit he pulled the mask down, his heart beating almost agonizingly fast, as his gaze wandered over fair skin and a sensitive mouth. Kakashi was damn handsome. Sasuke moistened his lips which had become painfully dry. Suddenly, just as he was about to bend down again, a strong hand shot forward and grabbed his arm.  
  
"What do you think are you doing?" Kakashi seemed unimpressed, bored even, but there was this slight twitching of his upper lip betraying him. With a slight, almost provocative smile, Sasuke freed his arm, just to wrap his fingers around Kakashi's wrist the same second, pinning it down onto the couch. "I have no other way to make you listen to me", he answered husky. "You stubborn old man." There was suddenly something in Kakashi's eyes, that made his mind cry out in nervousness. This was insane. Crazy. Mad. Sasuke knew he was strong, God forbid he had proven his strength more than just once. But underneath him, face white and stone-like, laid no other than Hatake Kakashi, Ex-ANBU, survivor of the Shinobi wars and his former Sensei. What he did was suicide. And yet, Sasuke knew it was too late to stop. Grabbing Kakashi's wrist firmer as he felt his hand twitching, Sasuke bend forward, pressing himself against the other man's tense body. He was half-hard already and knew Kakashi must notice it, but he didn't care anymore. "I didn't want to betray anyone. And I never wanted to betray you." His breath brushed over Kakashi's neck as he spoke. "All I can do is ask you for forgiveness." Goosebumps followed his words and Sasuke lost himself in the joy of watching the shivers running down Kakashi’s skin.  
  
“Don’t stir up things you’re not able to handle.” Kakashi's voice seemed dark and heavy, yet still self-controlled. Sasuke found it hard to breath. His body ached, his mind rebelled. He didn’t care about consequences anymore. “Try me,” he answered hoarse and for a short second he was able to see behind those black eyes, see the _real_ Kakashi unleashing; with all his passion and all those emotions he always held back. It was this moment, that Sasuke lost control over everything. He had imagined Kakashi to be calm and self-composed, but those thoughts were swept away in the blink of an eye. Kakashi came over him like a storm. His kisses, fervid and hungry, left Sasuke gasping for air and still unwilling to stop. His fingers, impatient and bold, made him beg and at the same time showed him where his place was. His clothes were gone in an instant, the cool air on his hot skin made him shiver. Kakashi felt so heavy on him as he slipped between his thighs and yet Sasuke held him as close as he could. His fingertips trailed over muscles, skin and so many scars - scars, where at least one was his own doing. Guilt swept over him, but just as he was about to utter another, shaky apology, Kakashi sealed his lips with a passionate kiss.  
  
“I know.”, he spoke in a low tone as he withdrew again, leaving Sasuke quite breathless. “Always have.” He didn’t give Sasuke the opportunity to answer. His hands caressed Sasuke’s tights, slipped between, teasing him, yet always very careful not to touch him firm enough to really ease his desire. Sasuke winced feebly as he felt himself staining his stomach with precome, covering those wet trails of saliva that had been left from Kakashi's playful tongue. In the same instant, the teasing fingers vanished, leaving room for Kakashi to press himself against Sasuke, drawing a deep moan from his lips as he felt how hard the man was. Kakashi kept on moving his hip annoyingly slow, without giving in to Sasukes wordless pleas. The friction was maddening, more so as Sasuke felt how Kakashi enjoyed his obvious impatience. With a low growl, Sasuke grabbed Kakashi's hair, pulling him into a craving kiss, biting his lip threateningly as he pressed himself against the other man’s hip. He heard Kakashi chuckle, a sound, that earned him another bite, but just as Sasuke opened his mouth for another impatient beg, Kakashi pushed in. The words he wanted to say, died on his dry lips. Falling back into the soft couch cushions, all Sasuke managed to exclaim was a hoarse, breathless “F-fuck...”.  
  
“Language!”  
  
Kakashi sounded way to amused, according to Sasukes taste. “Shut … up, Idiot…”, Sasuke murmured, embarrassed to hear how weak his voice turned out to be.  
  
“You’re in the wrong position to have such an attitude”, Kakashi smirked. “But you’ve always been prouder than you should, right?” His lips brushed over Sasuke's as he spoke, just to disappear whenever Sasuke tried to kiss them. A frustrating and yet annoyingly arousing little game. “Spare me your teaching mode!” Sasuke snapped back, or at least tried to snap without being able to keep his voice steady, trembling under the strong grip that forced his hands over his head. Even though his amused smile didn’t vanish, Kakashi's voice seemed to be darker. “Well… but you seem so eager to learn.” Suddenly, he moved, turning Sasuke's answer in a breathless groan. His grip tightened around Sasuke's wrists, resolute, almost painful, while he found a steady, deep rhythm. It was too much. Sasuke's fingernails dug deep in Kakashi’s skin, as he searched helplessly for something to hold on to, as, finally, his mind shut down, giving him the freedom to follow the other man’s lead blindly. He cried out, caught in a wave of hotness and arousal, feeling trapped in the triumph of getting what he always wanted and the fear of losing himself. It was more than he could handle and still less he needed. He heard himself beseeching without recognizing his own voice until Kakashi finally gave in. Sasuke’s pleas were answered with strong, merciless thrusts, turning him into a complete mess in mere seconds, until there was nothing left in him despite this burning heat, that made him call out Kakashi’s name again and again, as an overwhelming climax hit his strained, needy body. Vulnerable, yet trustful, he fell into Kakashi's embrace, just as he felt him stiffen, drowning in every little moan, every uncoordinated thrust of Kakashi’s fast approaching orgasm. It was this one moment, as he watched Kakashi close his eyes, as he heard his own name muttered under fast, hot breaths, that he finally found his so long sought-after peacefulness.      
  
Minutes passed. Maybe hours. Who knew. There was silence again. But this time not a heavy, suffocation silence, but a saturated, soft calmness, where no words where needed. Kakashi was heavy. Even if he had halfway slipped off him and rested his head on a few couch cushions, most of Sasuke’s body was still buried underneath him. Sasuke started to lose the feeling in his right arm, yet he didn’t want Kakashi to move. Not yet. Slowly, Sasuke turned his head. “Am I right in the assumption, that you are not mad at me anymore?”  
  
Kakashi didn’t move, for a few seconds it seemed as he wasn’t even listening at all. Then, suddenly, a slow and somewhat lazy “No.” echoed out of a pile of pillows. Sasuke snorted. Many things might have changed. One thing however, didn’t, “You’re still a bad lier, Kakashi.”  
  
Again, Kakashi didn’t answer. He seemed to be a bit - and Sasuke felt a rather childish pride about it - tired and exhausted. With a grin, Sasuke crossed his free arm behind his head and stared up at the ceiling. It was a nice appartement. A bit small, maybe, but quite enough for one person. Actually … it wouldn’t be too small for two people either. Sasuke looked over to this messi, silver mop of hair, buried in the upholstery next to him. Suddenly, a faint smile flew over his lips. Maybe this might be a good starting point for his new live here in Konoha. Sure, it wouldn’t be easy. But maybe … maybe he could try.  
  
“So… about this first point on my list.” Sasuke tried to sound as casual as possible. “You know… I always liked dogs.”  
  
Kakashi stirred. “Good. The shelter it is, then.”  
  
“Idiot.”  
  
“Kiddo.”  
  
Sasuke smirked.  
Yes. If things were like this, he could manage. Actually, he looked forward to it. The future suddenly seemed ... interesting.


End file.
